This invention has to do with electrochemical fuel cells and is particularly concerned with a novel ceramic aerogel fuel cell.
Fuel cells in which a gas is used as an anode fuel and a gas is used as a cathode oxidant are old in the art. Such fuel cells are generically called fuel cells and operate to convert the chemical energy of the fuel (gas) into electric energy by galvanic action.
The world's automobile manufacturers are actively seeking to develop electric vehicles in order to meet state, federal and global air pollution goals and to relieve our dependence on and use of fossil fuels.
As a result of the above, there is an ongoing search for advanced batteries and/or fuel cells for the purpose of generating electric power for electric vehicles, which are inexpensive and that will effect propelling electric vehicles several hundred miles per fueling or charge.
To the above end, the present invention provides a novel fuel cell that is characterized by producing oxygenated catalytic perovskite ceramic superconductor aerogel anode and cathode electrodes, of three-dimensional reticulate form; and, an electrolyte-filled micro porous dielectric ceramic aerogel separator between the electrodes.